chloesclosetfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe's Closet: The Temple of Doom
Plot In 1935, Jet Horton narrowly escapes the clutches of Lao Long Che, a crime boss in Shanghai. With his eleven-year old orphaned and homeless Chinese sidekick Tom Wu and the gold-digging nightclub singer Chloe Corbin, his friends Riley Harris and Tara Ransen including the Octonauts and his crush Daniela Rylant in tow, Jet flees Shanghai on a plane that, unknown to them, is owned by Lao. The pilots leave the plane to crash over the Himalayas, though the trio narrowly manage to escape on an inflatable boat and ride down the slopes into a raging river. They come to Mayapore, a desolate village in northern India, where the poor villagers believe them to have been sent by the Hindu god Shiva and enlist their help to retrieve the sacred Sivalinga stone stolen from their shrine, as well as the community's children, from evil forces in the nearby Pankot Palace. During the journey to Pankot, Jet hypothesizes that the stone may be one of the five fabled Sankara stones which promise fortune and glory. The 4 receive a warm welcome from the residents of Pankot Palace (which includes the young Maharajah Zalim Singhi and his representative, Pankot Palace Prime Minister Chattar McLals) and are allowed to stay the night as their guests, during which they attend a lavish banquet attended by the Maharajah. During the banquet, they are presented with odd culinary delicacies such as baby snakes, large beetles, eyeball soup, and chilled monkey brains. The palace rebuffs Jet's questions about the villagers' claims and his theory that the ancient Thuggee cult is responsible for their troubles. Later that night, however, Jet is attacked by a 15 year old teenage assassin, leading Jet, Chloe. The Octonauts, Tara, Riley, and Tom Wu, Daniela Rylant believe that something is amiss. They discover a series of tunnels hidden behind a statue in Chloe's room and set out to explore them, facing many booby-trapped rooms and also a room filled with insects along the way. From the tunnels of the palace, they travel through an underground temple where the Thuggee worship the Hindu goddess Kali with human sacrifice. The gamg discover that the Thuggee, led by their evil, villainous teenager high priest, Jared Ramoa and his army of teenage Nazi soldiers from Berlin, Germany are in possession of three of the five Sankara stones, and have enslaved the children (as well as the Maharajah) to mine for the final two stones, which they hope will allow them to rule the world. As Jet tries to retrieve the stones, he, Chloe and Tom Wu are captured and separated. Jet is whipped and forced to drink a potion called the "Blood of Kali", which places him in a trance-like state called the "Black Sleep of Kali Ma". As a result, he begins to mindlessly serve Jared Romoa. Chloe, meanwhile, is kept as a human sacrifice, while Tom Wu and Daniela Rylant are both put in the mines to labour alongside the enslaved children. Tom Wu and Daniela Rylant both break free and escapes back into the temple where he burns Jet with a torch, shocking him out of the trance. The Maharajah, who was also forcibly entranced by the "Blood of Kali", attempts to sabotage Jet with a voodoo doll. Tom Wu spars with the Maharajah, ultimately burning him to snap him out of the trance. The Maharajah then tells Tom Wu how to get out of the mines. While Jared Romoa escapes, Jet, Tara, the Octonauts, Riley and Tom Wu rescue Chloe, retrieve the three Sankara stones, and free the village children. After a mine cart chase to escape the temple, the gang emerge above ground and are again cornered by Jared Romoa and his teenage Thuggee henchmen on a rope bridge on both ends over a gorge with crocodile-infested river flowing within. Using a sword stolen from one of the teenage Thuggee warriors, Jet cuts the rope bridge in half, leaving everyone to hang on for their lives. In one final struggle against Mola Ram for the Sankara stones, Indiana invokes an incantation to Shiva, causing the stones to glow red hot. Two of the stones fall into the river, while the last falls into and burns Jared Romoa's hand. Jet catches the now-cool stone, while Jared Romoa falls into the river below, where he is devoured by crocodiles. The teenage Thuggee across then attempt to shoot Jet with arrows, until a company of Octonauts gunmen, a huge company British Indian Army riflemen from Pankot arrive and US troops from the USA and preschooler archeoalogists, having been summoned by the palace maharajah. In the ensuing firefight, over half of the Thuggee archers are killed and the remainder are surrounded and captured. Jet, Chloe and Tom Wu return victoriously to the village with the missing Sivalinga stone and the children. Category:Chloe's Closet Movies Category:Chloe's Closet Holiday TV Specials